Konoha Highschool
by KonekoCat9
Summary: Rated so for future refrences... And if there are any flaws... Please tell me... I'm a new writter, I'll need a little help...


_**~Looking Through Watery Eyes~ (Naruto High School)**_

Name: First – Misaki Middle – Hana Last -Akiitsuki (First name means: Beauty bloom)

Age: 13 (Everyone is)

Appearance: Long powdery brown hair (about up to your hips), Pale lavender eyes, Creamy coloured skin.

Likes: music, singing, dancing, acting, drawing, cute things, black, midnight-blue, turquoise, Icy-blue, white, Lavender essence, Ramen, eating, cloud/star-watching, training, insects, dogs, sand and regular puppets (you'll see why I typed it like that...)

Dislikes: Tranquillest Puppets, pink, make-up, high-heels, girly-girls

Personality: Kind, friendly, considerate, fun-loving, cheerful, loyal [Sometimes you're] cocky, teasing [When Angry] deadly, serious, cold and calculating

Friends: (Pretty much everyone!)

Enemies: The Akutsuki, Orochimaru, Half your family

Family (That aren't your enemies): Mother - Kikko (deceased) Father - Hiruko (deceased) Sister - Akiko (19) Brother - Ryuu (16)

Background: You come from the legendary, yet scarcely heard of, Akiitsuki family. Your family's Kekkai Genkai (Blood Line Trait) has to do with the mind, you have telepathy, you can read minds and move objects with yours!

Past: When you were only 5 years old, some of your relatives turned against you, not your direct family, and tried to kill you! Your mother, Kikko, tried to reason with them only to have to face them to buy you and your siblings time to escape. Your father Ryuu on the other hand fought them head on while your sister fled to the 3rd Hokage for help. Akiko has been your guardian ever since and has payed you and your brother through school. (Where you met the Naruto characters)

Misaki's POV

"Come on Missy, wake up or you'll be late for your 1st day of school." I was gently woken by my sister Akiko. "Kiki! She awake yet! It's 8:05!" Ryuu called up from the kitchen. '_Oh, no! I am gonna be late!'_ [Writing like _'this'_ is always a thought] I thought. "Ok now you get dress and I'll get the Ferrari out, ok Missy?" I heard my sister say as she walked out of my room. _'Ok now, what to wear?'_ I started looking through my closet. "Perfect." I said as I looked at myself in my full-length mirror, I was wearing a spaghetti strap sandy-blonde coloured dress that reached the bottom of my knees, a pure-white jacket and my lavender flats [flat soled shoes] that matched my eyes. "Come on Missy! If you don't get down here now you won't have time for breakfast!" Ryuu called up.

FF {To The Car}

Akiko's POV

I was just pulling into the driveway as Misaki and Ryuu came out of the house, well actually Misaki was being carried out over Ryuu's shoulder, "PUT ME DOWN RI-RI! PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki was screaming at him as he dumped her in the seat and put on her seat belt "What did you do to her?" I asked as Ryuu got into the passenger seat.

~Flash back~

Misaki had just come down stairs. "Ryuu, do I look nice?"she asked shyly to her older brother "Yeah, you look better than nice!" said Ryuu after getting a look at her "Awwww, thanks!" "Missy, that wasn't a compliment." Ryuu said as his sister fell silent, an indication to continue "You're starting High school today, these guys won't know you and at that age their no as _chummy_ as they are in primary." [Writing like _this _means the characters putting emphasis on the word(s)] Ryuu said turning away from Misaki with a sly smirk on his face. "Um...Oh! Bro I'm not feeling too good... I think I should go back to bed..." Missy said nervously "Oh no you don't Missy." Said Ryuu as he turned around and picked her up. "Ryuu! Ri-Ri! Please put me down!" cried out as her brother carried her out of the house.

Akiko's POV

"That's what you did! Oh! Missy listen, Ryuu was just trying to scare you, I sure you'll be fine. Ryuu only said that because he wants you to stick by him, you're our precious little sister and he doesn't want to let you go!" I said to her reassuringly "Really! Ryuu if that's all why didn't you just say so!" Misaki said cheering up "WHAT! NO I WAS TRYING TO MESS WITH YOUR HEAD!" Ryuu said blushing '_Direct hit' _I pulled out of the driveway and turned on 'Can't Be tamed by Miley Cyrus'. [If you want to listen to it copy and paste this .com/watch?v=sjSG6z_13-Q&ob=av2e]

FF {To School}

Sasuke's POV

I was just talking to my friends when I heard "I can't be, can't be, can't, I can't be tamed!" I turned around like everyone else did and heard people saying things like "Woah! Check out that Ferrari!" "Oh! I love this song!" "Man that thing looks hot!" "_That_ looks hot! Check out the chick that just stepped out!" "Damn! _Hot_! That's the understatement of the century!" I looked at the car that pulled into the parking lot and there were 3 people standing by it, 2 girls with lavender eyes one had black hair the other sandy-blonde, 1 boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. The girl with sandy blonde hair looked up and looked at my friends. "Hey Sasuke! I think that girl's checking us out!" Naruto whispered to me I looked up at the blonde haired, blue eyed idiot I laughably called my best friend and said "Great just another fangirl for me to worry about!" then looked up to see her smiling at us.

Sakura's POV

Ino and I were discussing how hot we thought Sasuke was until we heard 'Can't Be Tamed' I cried out "Oh! I love this song!" and noticed Sasuke look at me. _'OMG! Sasuke just looked at me!'_ then I saw him look up I followed his gaze and saw my worst nightmare... a new girl! She had sandy-blonde hair in a dress that matched it and accentuated [showed off] her body, flats that matched her eyes and a pure white jacket, that's when I realised she was looking and smiling at Sasuke's group! "Sakura! OMG look at that hottie next to those girls!" Ino said nudging my side I looked up and saw what she meant there sitting on the trunk of the car was a guy with dreamy blue eyes, black layered hair, white long-sleeved shirt and black long-legged pants. "_Hottie! _Now that's what I call the understatement of the century!" I said turning to Ino but she wasn't looking at me she was looking to the right of us so I followed her gaze and saw that the 3 were walking past us! I saw the blonde girl turn and face me and you know what she did! She smiled at me as if we were gonna be best friends and walked off! "Smug, little bitch!" I muttered quietly so only Ino heard me and gasped. _'I have to find some way to get rid of her!'_

Recap

Sakura's POV

I saw the blonde girl turn and face me and you know what she did! She smiled at me as if we were gonna be best friends and walked off! "Smug, little bitch!" I muttered quietly so only Ino heard me and gasped. _'I have to find some way to get rid of her!'_

End Recap

Misaki's POV

I heard the girl behind me whisper something _"Smug, little bitch!" _and apparently so did Ryuu because this was the next thing I heard "Hey you!" and he turned around to face the pink-haired girl, apparently so did the whole school ground, "What the hell gives you the right to call my sister that! She didn't do anything to you, this' only her fist year in high school! And buy the looks of things yours too." everyone seemed to be waiting for the girl to respond but what we heard was... "OMG! That guy's not just hot he's sweet!" "And caring!" "And loving!" and then we heard footsteps, actually it sounded more like a stamped, just as I turned around Ryuu grabbed my arm and started running, Akiko too! I turned my head and realised a crowd of girls and guys were chasing us! Some my age, some Ryuu's and some probably about to graduate. After running down random halls for god knows how long! [actually it was only 2 minutes...] The bell for first period rang. _'The bell for first period, my saviour! I think we may become friends.' _We all stopped running once the last pursuer was in her class. Panting, we made our way to the headmistress' office.

Tsunade's POV

I was being filled in by Shizune of and occurrence that happened only moments ago "The new students were walking up to the school building and for some reason Sakura decided to be mouthy and called the youngest one a 'Smug, little bitch.'!" Shizune explained '_I expected better, especially from you Sakura!' _I thought pretty puzzled "Oh! Speaking of the new students the two of them and their guardian/sister are waiting in the office." Shizune added on "Really then send them in I'd like to meet the as Sakura put it 'smug, little b..." but I didn't have time to finish my sentence "The headmistress is ready for you and your siblings Miss Akiitsuki!" Shizune chimed to the newcomers. _'This ought to be interesting...' _I thought as my door opened.

Misaki's POV

The nice lady, named Shizune, lead us into the headmistress' office, the site that met my eyes surprised me I had pictured a grey-haired, straight-backed, strict looking elderly woman! But what I saw was far from it, behind the desk sat, a beautiful woman with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and a HUGE bust! Apparently Ryuu noticed this too, because he earned himself a slap across the face from Akiko and a telepathic scolding from me. The lady looked at us "Welcome to Konahoa High School I'm headmistress Tsunade but the students call me Lady Tsunade. I take it you're Akiko their guardian am I correct?" she said gesturing to Kiko (Her nickname). Kiko nodded in response "Shizune set these two up for class and get them to the guide show so they can see the school." Lady Tsunade said gently too, who I assumed, was her assistant "See you later Mi-mi (Your nickname) look after her Ri-Ri (His nickname) . A few minutes later Ryuu and I were all set we had our locker combos, text books and schedules here's mine.

Chakra Control - Kakashi - 1D - 9:00am - 9:25am

Health - Jiraiya - 1A - 9:30am - 9:55am

Homeroom - Asuma - 3B -10:00am - 10:25am

Science - Orochimaru - Lab - 10:30am - 11:00am

Break Period

Healing -Tsunade - Hall - 11:30am - 11:55am

Tactical Studies - Kurenai - 1C - 12:00pm - 12:25pm

Coding Studies - Kakashi - 1D - 12:30pm - 1:00pm

Lunch Break

History - Irueka - 1B - 1:30pm - 1:55pm

PD -Ibiki - 2A - 2:00pm - 2:25pm

Gym - Gai - Gym - 2:30pm - 2:55pm

Survival Skills - Jiraiya - 1A - 3:00pm - 3:30pm

I waited patiently while Lady Tsunade and Akiko talked privately, Shizune called the first year tour guide up and Ryuu thought about god knows what! After a while a man, with brown hair, dark brown eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose, walked in followed by a large group of, who I guess, were freshman like me and transfers like Ryuu. To my surprise the group of boys I spotted where there to! While to my horror and Ryuu's anger was the pink haired girl that caused the earlier seen "Mi-mi, Ryuu. This is Irueka-sensei, he's the guide for the first years and transfers he'll show you all around then give you all maps of the school and it's layout." Shizune explained. Ryuu and I stood up and joined the group. I was looking around, while doing so, I noticed something _'I really don't like the way those boy's are looking at me... *sigh* Gezz Ryuu's right from here on out it's a whole new ball game...'_

Recap

Misaki's POV

Ryuu and I stood up and joined the group. I was looking around, while doing so, I noticed something _'I really don't like the way those boy's are looking at me... *sigh* Gezz Ryuu's right from here on out it's a whole new ball game...'_

End Recap

Misaki's POV

"Hey, your that new girl I saw in the courtyard aren't you?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned and saw a group of boys; the one who spoke to me had blonde hair and blue eyes, another with raven-hair and blue eyes, one with pitch-black hair in a spiky ponytail with dark brown eyes, another one with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, one with coal-black hair but I couldn't see his eyes he was wearing sunglasses and the last one had brown hair and animal-like brown eyes. "Mi-mi... Yo! Mi-mi, come back to me Mi-mi, come back!" I heard Ryuu say, snapping his fingers in front of me, as he pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yep, that's me!" I say recognising them as the group of boys I saw 1st thing I stepped out of the car. Then I heard a low, barely audible, growl from behind me...

Sakura's POV

'_Cha! Who does that smug, little, hoe-bag! Think she is chatting it up with MY Sasuke!' _I didn't notice, it at the time, but I'd let out a low growl, hoping no-one noticed but sadly... "Huh? Is it just me or did anyone else hear a growl? It sounded a little like a sick puppy!" It was that girl! She had a hand shadowing over her eyes, as if searching for something, scanning around the perimeter and I heard people muttering things to each other like "Damn... She's cute!" "I think I did hear a puppy somewhere..." "You little _pervo!_ Stop checking out that poor, innocent, little 1st year's body!" "Can ya blame me! She's hot!" "I'm with ya there bra!" but for some reason she didn't seem to notice, that or she was so busy soaking up all the attention she looked oblivious to it! _'That must be it! She's such a smug little...' _But I was cut off by Irueka-sensei "Alright everyone. Let's get this tour over with so you can all get to class!" he said and with that we started the tour...

Misaki's POV

I was looking for the source of that weird growling sound but instead I heard people whispering things about me. I didn't want to seem rude so I acted oblivious to it when I heard Irueka-sensei say "Alright everyone. Let's get this tour over with so you can all get to class!" "Let's go Little-Miss-Popularity... before they leave us behind." I heard Ryuu say, as he grabbed my hand. "Mind if we walk with you? By the way my name's Naruto." The blonde one, who I now knew as Naruto, said to me "Sure she would! Do this for me sis, I've gotta re-build a reputation now, please?" Ryuu said, answering for me, whispering the last part to me.

FF {To After the Tour}

I was laughing and talking with Naruto. Apparently we, him, his friends and I, had a lot in common! We all saw each other's schedules and, get this; we have almost all the same classes! While we were talking the 2 girls from this morning came up and started talking to Sasuke saying things like "Good morning Sasuke! Mind if I join you guys?" "Cha! Right I was going to ask Sasuke that!" "Well to bad! I beat ya to it!" then they started a fight... I sweat dropped and whispered to Naruto "Are they ALWAYS like this?" and he replied "Worse..." _'How can ya get worse than this!'_ I spoke too soon now the 2 were rolling on the floor, pulling at each other's hair, biting each other, screaming at each other and scratching each other. "What's going on here!" I heard to voices, very familiar might I add, ask simultaneously. Everyone looked up from the 2 girls on the floor to see...

Recap

Misaki's POV

"What's going on here!" I heard to voices, very familiar might I add, ask simultaneously. Everyone looked up from the 2 girls on the floor to see...

End Recap

Misaki's POV

"Kiko! What are you still doing here?" Ryuu asked, gracious enough to pause his womanizing "Starting my new job, Mr Womanizer..." Kiko replied. Yep, right in front of us was Lady Tsunade and Kiko... "Hold up, they know each other?" Naruto asked me "Yeah, she's our big sister." I whispered back, that being said Kiko grabbed Ryuu's ear "Didn't I tell you to take of Missy!" (Again one of your nicknames) Kiko demanded "Don't get your panties in a knot she's just there with her new friends..." Ryuu replied calmly until... *SLAP* *SLAP*! "RYUU AKIITSUKI! WE'RE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! WATCH THAT PERVERTED MOUTH OF YOUR'S!" Kiko and I shrieked at him "I swear your becoming more like her everyday Missy..." Ryuu said rubbing his cheek... "Wait, Kiko you work at the school now!" I asked my Onee [Onee- A Japanese honorific given to an old sister] excitedly "That's right Mi-mi, we're all together again!" Kiko said glomping Ryuu and I.

Naruto's POV

Wow... And I thought _I _was unpredictable... I second that Ryuu guy's charming the skirts off of practically every girl here, the next he's getting squeezed like a ragdoll by a, I gotta admit, really hot black-haired chick and Misaki. Then Irueka cleared his throat "Well, may I please take my students to their classes Miss Akiitsuki?" The black-haired girl looked up "Oh! S-sorry sir... Be a good boy Ryuu, be careful Mi-mi..." She whispered the last bit, kissing them both on the forehead.

FF {To When They Reach the Classroom}

Misaki, Sasuke, Kiba and I, along with a bunch of other freshmen, went to room 1D. When we got there, Kakashi-sensei didn't even notice us... He was too busy reading a book with an orange cover...

Recap

Naruto's POV

Misaki, Sasuke, Kiba and I, along with a bunch of other freshmen, went to room 1D. When we got there, Kakashi-sensei didn't even notice us... He was too busy reading a book with an orange cover...

End Recap

Misaki's POV

When I came into the class room, I froze in mid step... "Misaki...?" Naruto asked me, but I was too zoned out. I was looking at our teacher and before anyone could react... "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! THAT'S MOTHER *BEEP* DISCUSTING! HOW CAN THEY LET _THAT_ KIND OF STUFF ON SCHOOL PREMISES!" I screamed out, pointing at the book he was reading. I looked up at the man "W-wait a sec..." I walk up to him, take the book out of his hand and "Ohmigosh! Kakashi it's you!" I throw the book and glomp him. He looks down "Well... This is a surprise, good to see you m'lady..." he gets me off and bows "K-Kakashi! I'm your student now, not your client!" I start to blush, when Kiba comes over "Mi-mi, you know our teacher?" so I think fast and say "Come on people, time's a-wastin'! Did we come here to learn, or lean!" I, literally, shove my classmates into their seats saving myself a seat in a corner at the back of the room...

Ryuu's POV

[That's right! He gets a point of view segment!]

I was sitting, bored off my ass, in class today... BWAHAHAHAHA! That's what I would _usually _say, but right now I'm listening to my teacher giving a lecture. I know sounds boring, right...? _**WRONG!**_ Wanna know why? Because the teacher... is... a total... BABE! She's probably the single, _sexiest_, teacher I've EVER seen! She had; curly black hair, gorgeous red eyes... And did I mention her _body! _I could stare at it for _ages!_ No... I'd rather-

[! BAD IDEA, BAD, BAD, **BAD** IDEA! UGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! WHAT AM I ON! T^T]

Kiba's POV

'_Wow... Mi-mi looks kinda cute when she blushes...' _I shake my head and look back up our sensei, even though he was just reading that orange book, while everyone was just blah, blah, blah-ing about themselves... _'Man, high school's duller than I thought it'd be!'_


End file.
